criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Cup of Tea
A Cup of Tea is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twentieth case in Rusthollow and the seventy-fourth case overall. It takes place in Lotus Lane appearing as the second case in the district. Plot The player and Warren attended the meeting with Diego de Santos, the head of the Helping Hand charity due to the late Ruby Branford's suspicions about the organisation. While Diego was explaining that his charity was only there to help people, he suddenly collapsed and died. Warren decided to call Faith so the player and her could investigate the crime. Per Melissa, it was confirmed that the killer slipped poison into Diego's cup of tea. The team labelled hotelier Connor Wilson, a member of the Wilson family, as a suspect along with charity worker Annabel Banks and Mayor Ezekiel Goldust. They then received word that someone had ransacked the mayor's office. The duo identified Annabel as the person who ransacked the Mayor's office, and after confronting her, labelled the Mayor's son Ezra Goldust and district attorney Marvin Blake as suspects. Sean then told the pair that a memorial had been set up in the charity's headquarters. Despite the troubles, they arrested Ezra for the murder. Ezra confessed to the crime, explaining that he was only enforcing justice. The Mayor's son told the duo that Helping Hand was corrupt and that Diego was taking the donations he received for his own to pay for cars and houses. Angered that Helping Hand and Diego had betrayed the city like it had, Ezra poisoned Diego's tea during the meeting as a message to the rest of the corrupt workers at Helping Hand. In court, Ezra felt no remorse for his crime, insisting that what he did was true justice and that the police should be thanking. He was sentenced to 10 years in prison by Judge Price. After Ezra was sentenced, the player and Faith decided to go investigate Helping Hand's headquarters in order to find out more information about the charity. Upon arrival, Annabel refused to let them enter until Faith threatened her with obstruction of justice. After searching through the area, they found an ancient book that was analyzed by Mildred. Mildred explained that she couldn't find anything of significance in the book, only a mysterious symbol that kept reappearing. The pair then spoke to Ezra in prison in hopes he could identify the symbol. He explained that the symbol was the old Osborne family crest. Mayor Goldust also requested the player's help in finding his son's diploma so he could remember his son before he committed murder. Eventually, the diploma was found ripped apart in the ransacked office. After returning the diploma to Ezekiel, Marvin asked to speak to the team urgently. He explained that the Wilson family had made complaints about the Rusthollow Justice Division, accusing them of harassment. The team then decided that their next move should be investigating the supposedly haunted Osborne manor. Summary Victim *'Diego de Santos' (poisoned during the meeting) Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Ezra Goldust' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect drinks pumpkin soup *The suspect has claustrophobia Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect drinks pumpkin soup *The suspect has claustrophobia Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows chemistry Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect drinks pumpkin soup *The suspect has claustrophobia Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks pumpkin soup *The suspect has claustrophobia Killer's Profile *The killer drinks pumpkin soup. *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer has claustrophobia. *The killer wears a lapel pin. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tea Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Cup, Canvas, Faded Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Examine Broken Cup. (Result: Tea Cup) *Analyze Tea Cup. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks pumpkin soup) *Examine Canvas. (Result: Portrait; New Suspect: Connor Wilson) *Speak to Connor about the murder in his family's tea room. *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Security Pass; New Crime Scene: Charity Headquarters) *Investigate Charity Headquarters. (Clues: Armband, Cane) *Examine Armband. (Result: Name; New Suspect: Annabel Banks) *Ask Annabel if she knew anyone who would hurt Diego. *Examine Cane. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Ezekiel Goldust) *Ask Ezekiel about the murder. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Stop Annabel from ransacking the Mayor's office. (Attribute: Annabel knows chemistry and drinks pumpkin soup) *Investigate Ransacked Office. (Clues: Broken Frame, Cabinet) *Examine Broken Frame. (New Suspect: Ezra Goldust) *Ask Ezra if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Ezra knows chemistry) *Examine Cabinet. (Result: Document) *Confront Ezekiel about his plans to take over Helping Hand. (Attribute: Ezekiel knows chemistry) *Investigate Table. (Clues: Briefcase, Trash Can) *Examine Briefcase. (New Suspect: Marvin Blake) *Speak to Marvin about the murder in the tea room. (Attribute: Marvin drinks pumpkin soup) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Pill Packet) *Analyze Pill Packet. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has claustrophobia) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Memorial. (Clues: Photograph, Smashed Device, Faded Paper) *Examine Photograph. (Result: Writing) *Confront Connor about his message to the victim. (Attribute: Connor drinks pumpkin soup, knows chemistry and has claustrophobia, Annabel has claustrophobia) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Marvin's Phone) *Analyze Marvin's Phone. (06:00:00) *Ask Marvin about his meetings with the victim. (Attribute: Marvin has claustrophobia) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Restraining Order) *Confront Ezra about the restraining order. (Attribute: Ezra drinks pumpkin soup and has claustrophobia) *Investigate Mayor's Desk. (Clues: Glass Pieces, Paper Pile) *Examine Glass Pieces. (Result: Poison Vial) *Analyze Poison Vial. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lapel pin) *Examine Paper Pile. (Result: Pill) *Analyze Pill. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Lies Behind Fake Smiles (2/6). (1 star) What Lies Behind Fake Smiles (2/6) *Confront Annabel about her stopping the team from investigating. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Charity Headquarters. (Clue: Diego's Bag) *Examine Diego's Bag. (Result: Ancient Book Lock) *Examine Lock. (Result: Ancient Book) *Analyze Ancient Book. (06:00:00) *Ask Ezra about the symbol in the book. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Ezekiel how they can help. *Investigate Ransacked Office. (Clue: Ripped Item) *Examine Ripped Item. (Result: Diploma) *Return the diploma to Ezekiel. (Reward: Top Hat) *Speak to Marvin about the complaints. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Lotus Lane